


【博君一肖】昨日边缘（8）

by paidabing527



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paidabing527/pseuds/paidabing527
Kudos: 18





	【博君一肖】昨日边缘（8）

第八章。

肖战在浑浑噩噩间牙齿咬合衔住王一博裤子拉链时，脑子还是空的。

他有点被冒犯的羞愤恼怒，毕竟这一切都发生在二十四小时之内。不过一个白昼暗夜交替，事情便天翻地覆了。纵使是迷蒙梦境间情色幻想的成真，肖战也需要一个适应和迎合的过程。

这太快了。他恨恨地这样想着，咬了下拉链。

王一博胯间鼓鼓囊囊一大包早已蓬勃待发。他没有再催促肖战的动作，他只是仰首眯眸，眼尾却锋锐地垂下。似是不经意间抬身换了个角度坐着，却将被数层衣料包裹却无处遁形的性器径直顶到肖战脸侧。王一博即便再持重也是刚刚二十出头，他看见肖战呲着牙将拉链拽下唇瓣覆在他滚烫的欲望处，不由粗重吐息由唇畔泄出。

窗外正值深冬萧瑟凛冽，他们却在高速的服务区里在车上做着恣意挥洒释放情欲的事情。

其实肖战小腿肚的肌肉一直在抖。他甚至数不清自己肖想过多少次这样的画面。灼热的暑气在那个盛夏肆意冲撞撕扯人的脑神经，总是诱引他幻想着危险又不切实际的事。王一博每一次钻进他房间里借着对剧本的借口找他打游戏，每一次在拍戏间隙和他插科打诨说些不着边际的话，每一次眼底冲破克制的孤傲，都让肖战复刻进脑海，反复回味。那荒唐羞耻的场景对他来说并不陌生，唯一不同的是硬生生挤进了一个真实的王一博。

肖战认命般强迫自己忽略头顶灼热目光，牙齿衔住王一博内裤边缘，径直拉了下来。那根挺立着的粗长性器便大喇喇甩在肖战嘴边，力度不大，却不知为何抽得他嘴角烧灼滚烫。肖战探舌舔舐唇角，不经意间碰到王一博亟待抚慰的灼热物件。王一博终是忍不住深吸口气，不轻不重抬手擦过肖战发顶语气不耐。

“等什么呢，战哥。”

肖战从没听过王一博这样的语气，不禁有些委屈。本来是哥哥的身份，却被王一博强行按在胯间折辱泄欲。

“我没做过这个——”

“我也没被做过啊。”

肖战没话说了。他没再过多犹豫，微启唇含住性器顶端用湿软舌尖围裹，还一不做二不休两只手托住了他两个囊袋。他清楚感觉到王一博瞬间的肌肉紧绷，手也不经意揪紧了肖战发梢。肖战有些小小的成就感，便暂时撇下羞耻扬起下颌将他的性器主动往自己喉咙里送。

眼尾捎着些被深喉激出的泪花悬挂于眼睫，肖战抬眼看向王一博，因未经历过的不适感无声地干呕了几下，又弥补般舌尖打着转儿在性器顶端搔刮。王一博闷哼着扣紧肖战后脑，简单抽送了两下。

肖战感觉到自己硬了。

肖战拖着发麻的双膝往前略微蹭了蹭，使腿间勃起挨蹭到王一博腿肚缓解燥热。王一博似有觉察般加大在他喉间进出的力度，不时与他牙齿磕碰。伴随着肖战断断续续的呜咽声音，生理泪水与津液混杂着被王一博发了狠的动作打碎重构。

不知过了多久。王一博尽数泄在肖战嘴里。肖战蹙眉艰难咽下后指腹擦去嘴边残余白浊，又抱着王一博大腿蹭了蹭。

“先整理好。”王一博好整以暇看着他破碎凌乱。

王一博从很久之前就想看到这样的肖战。卸下礼貌的疏离背后将欲念情潮尽数摊开，铺洒出一份全数交付的信任给他。他要看到这样的肖战，也只能他看到这样的肖战。

因此。王一博在肖战帮他拉好裤子拉链后，凑近吻了他。

肖战双腿都麻得彻底，难动分毫。王一博硬是连拖带拽把他抱回了副驾驶。肖战有意无意地欲盖弥彰着他腿间的突出，被王一博尽收眼底却毫不作声。肖战只得咳了两声拽过外套遮盖好腿间，彻底将欲火压灭。

他细细回味了那个吻。王一博的侵占欲并不是很强，这个吻更像是诉说。唇舌交缠吐息喷洒间，他更多的是在抚慰肖战尚且难安的深层情绪。王一博是个青涩的支配者，却攀缘着欲念的青蔓结出信念的果实。

肖战明明跪着时还在想着滑雪，现在却只想细细挖掘这个狗崽崽。他回握住王一博伸过来的手，想要再索要一个甜吻。

外面却有人在敲窗。


End file.
